


Studies And Showers

by AceOnIce



Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I wasn't intending to write pwp but that's basically what happened so, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Magnus Bane, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec is running himself into the ground to pass his last final. Magnus convinces him to take a break for some sleep and a steamy shower.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298
Comments: 23
Kudos: 298
Collections: Read





	Studies And Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to add more to this AU but then I joined a discord server and wrote Malec and this was an idea I had from back when I was writing this AU a lot. It's set sometime after Alec proposes, but you don't need to read the others in the series to understand this. 
> 
> It was supposed to be fluff, but I was inspired by said discord server so now there's shower sex. You're welcome.

A clattering in the kitchen rouses Magnus from a deep sleep hours before he intends to wake up, when the sky outside is still lit only from streetlights. 

Magnus frowns at the fact that he’s awake and it deepens when he realizes Alec isn’t in bed. Which means he’s probably the source of the noise coming from somewhere further into the apartment. 

Back when Magnus lived alone, he would have jolted awake at the sound of rummaging around in his living space and called the cops without a second thought. However, since Alec had moved in, he'd grown accustomed to the noises of having another person around. And Alec often stayed up late. In fact, he hadn't slept yet tonight. A quick glance at the clock reveals it’s nearing three in the morning which elicits a grumpy sigh from Magnus. 

Magnus is debating going back to sleep when a clang and a swear floats through the thin walls. Magnus reluctantly pushes his covers back and swings his legs to the floor. He grabs the robe from the end of his bed and pulls it on over his boxers before venturing out of his bedroom. He finds Alec in the kitchen, squinting at the back of a frozen dinner box. 

Magnus loves the man, but even he has to admit, Alec has certainly seen better days. 

Alec's hair is standing almost on end, like he's run his fingers through it more times than he has a comb. He's wearing the outfit he picked out yesterday- or, technically, two days prior as it’s three hours past midnight, and there's a new stain on the front of his sweatpants. His eyes are red and swollen and his hands seem to be shaking slightly. 

Rather than speaking, Magnus places a hand to Alec's hip, gently alerting him to his presence. "Sorry, did I wake you?" His voice is rough from disuse, but he seems earnestly apologetic. 

Magnus is more concerned than upset. He wraps his arms around his fiancé's waist and places his forehead in the space between Alec's shoulder blades. "Why are you awake?" 

"Studying," Alec says through a yawn, swaying slightly in Magnus’ hold. "But I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast. So I got this, but I keep dropping stuff and, honestly, the numbers on the back of this box are a little blurry.” 

Magnus moves from behind him to take the box and read the instructions. He sets it in the microwave and starts it heating. Then he resumes his study of Alec. There are decent sized bags under his eyes. "You look as if you're about to tip over from exhaustion." 

Alec offers a small, shamed, smile. He leans back against the counter and rubs at his eyes. He only succeeds at making them redder. "That's what that is for." He points at the coffee machine. 

"It's not on, darling." 

Alec jerks and stumbles over to it. He presses the button and Magnus watches as nothing happens. Alec groans, hanging his head. "Is it broken?" 

"It's not plugged in." 

Alec picks up the cord and huffs out a breath. Before he can plug it into the wall, Magnus moves to pluck it from his hands. He's half worried Alec will somehow electrocute himself with it. "You need sleep." 

"I need to study." 

The microwave beeps and Alec retrieves his dinner (breakfast?) and sits at the table, pushing his laptop and textbook back to make room for the food. The screen lights up and Magnus sees the notes Alec had been reviewing before he'd paused to make dinner. They’re full of spelling and grammatical errors, small squiggly lines decorating the page. 

"You've been studying non-stop for almost twenty-four hours; you're going to burn out." Magnus sits at the table next to Alec, resting his head on his palm, his elbow on the table. 

"I have to pass this final," Alec says though a mouthful of macaroni. 

Magnus silently watches his fiancé for a moment. Alec's tired eyes are flicking between his textbook and computer screen, his movements slower than usual as he piles food onto his fork and then to his mouth. He’s curved over his computer in a way that must be hurting his back. Magnus finds himself seriously concerned. “You won’t pass if you fall asleep half-way through you know.” 

“I’m fine,” Alec mumbles. 

Magnus stands up and heads for their room, stopping by Alec’s chair on his way. He leans down to place a hand on Alec’s shoulder and a kiss to his cheek. “Come to bed darling, Just for a few hours.” 

“Mags...” 

He turns his head to look up at Magnus who uses it as an excuse to brush their lips together in the gentlest kiss. He rests his forehead against Alec’s. “Trust me. You’re going to pass your class, but you need rest.” 

Alec doesn’t respond. He goes back to his meal and textbook while Magnus goes back to their bed. He disposes of his robe somewhere next to the bed and crawls under the covers. It’s lost the warmth from when he'd been sleeping there before and it feels colder knowing that Alec isn’t there. 

Magnus is exhausted physically- who wouldn’t be after being woken up at three am- but his mind keeps him awake. He’s listening to the quiet noises in the kitchen. The scrape of a chair against the floor, the brief moment he can hear the rush of water from the sink being turned on. He stares at the empty side of the bed and hopes Alec won’t keep him waiting, won’t insist on studying until he collapses. 

The door to the bedroom opens and Alec stumbles in. He struggles to remove his pants and shirt before practically falling into their bed, not bothering to get under the blanket. “Happy?” His voice is already huskier, sounding on the cusp of sleep. 

Magnus moves closer to him, stealing his warmth. He sprawls over Alec to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Very. My alarm is set for six.” 

“My final is at noon.” 

“Sleep till eight,” Magnus barters. “And I’ll help you review.” 

Alec mumbles something that isn’t quite coherent and wraps an arm around Magnus, holding him tight to his side. He dozes off quickly and Magnus doesn’t last much longer by himself, lulled to sleep by Alec’s deep, steady breathing. 

Magnus’ alarm goes off at six and he rushes to silence it. He’s turning it off just as Alec starts to blink his eyes open. “What time is it?” 

“Six. Go back to sleep.” He pushes at Alec’s shoulders until he’s lying down again and kisses his forehead. “I’ll wake you in a couple hours.” 

“Stay with me?” Alec keeps his eyes shut, half-asleep in his pleading. Magnus can hardly resist him, especially when he’s barely seen him the past couple days. He sets a new alarm on his phone and moves in close to his fiancé once again, this time arranging Alec so he’s sleeping against his chest. He can skip morning yoga today, or put it off, if it means a little more time with this beautiful man. 

“Go to sleep.” 

He does. In fact, he may be asleep again before Magnus had fully settled back down. Magnus isn’t tired any more, used to waking up at six, but he indulges in the cuddles being offered by his sleep-deprived fiancé. He finds that eventually he does doze off as well, somewhere in that happy sleepy place between actual sleep and being awake. It’s a peaceful way to start the new day. 

His alarm pulls him back into reality once again, but it’s close enough now that he manages to get to it before Alec wakes. He sets his phone aside and kisses his stunning fiancé, soft pecks to his lips and then trailing over his throat so that Alec makes a small happy noise when he wakes. 

“Good morning Alexander.” 

“Morning Mags,” Alec tugs him into another soft kisses, closed lips because _morning breath._ “That’s a nice way to wake up.” 

Alec is blinking at him slowly, clearly still tired and too fuzzy from sleep to remember his stress over his final exam. He still looks more tired than usual, but at least he’s coherent, his eyes no longer clouded over. He’s got a lazy smile on his face that makes Magnus swoon. He kisses it, tracing Alec’s jaw with his hand. “Take a shower, I’ll start coffee.” 

“Counter argument,” Alec says, catching Magnus by the wrist before he can get further than the edge of their bed. Magnus pauses, turning to look at him. “We shower together and then I make breakfast while you make coffee.” 

Magnus twists his hand so he’s holding Alec’s and presses a kiss to his palm. He meets his bright blue eyes. “Are you sure you have time? You know how we get.” 

Magnus delights in watching the flush that spreads over Alec’s chest, climbing to his cheeks. He seems more awake all of a sudden. “We’ll make it quick then.” 

“I make no promises,” Magnus chirps, tugging Alec to the bathroom. They brush their teeth before Magnus turns on the shower and waits for the glass to steam. Alec doesn’t share his qualms about cold water, undressing and stepping in before the water has a chance to warm. Magnus leans against the large porcelain sink and admires his fiancé. The tattoo on his shoulder catches Magnus’ attention once again. He thinks Alec would love absolutely divine covered in ink and he’s mentioned getting another one on his hip, but lately he’s been too consumed in his school work to give it much thought. 

“The water’s warm now,” Alec says, washing the shampoo lather from his hair. 

Magnus sheds his boxers and steps into the shower, pressing his front to Alec’s back so he can stand under the spray of warm water while nibbling at his fiancé's shoulder. He’s more interested in re-exploring Alec’s body than actually washing himself. 

“I must admit, I’m rather excited for you to graduate.” 

Alec snorts and tries to cover it up, scrubbing soap up his arms. “Me too.” 

“You’re almost there,” Magnus reminds him, running his fingertips over Alec’s well-defined abs with the thinly veiled excuse of helping him clean off. “Then we can have all the time in the world to-” 

“Do this?” Alec guesses, turning in Magnus’ embrace so he can press their foreheads together, stealing fast, firm kisses. 

Magnus hums, moving one of his hands to the back of Alec’s neck, using the other to scrape his nails lower on Alec’s stomach. “I was going to say, to finish planning our wedding.” 

Alec’s face illuminates with a sincere smile. He runs his nose along Magnus’ before biting at his lower lip. He teases for a moment, pressing their lips together and moving back several times before Magnus practically growls in frustration, chasing Alec’s lips. 

“I can’t wait,” Alec says before devouring him in a deeper, wetter kiss, finally giving Magnus what he’s clearly been seeking. 

Magnus allows Alec to maneuver him until his back reaches the glass. He hisses at the press of the cold surface against his overheated skin. Alec leans back to smile apologetically. “Sorry.” 

“Make it up to me?” 

“What kind of a fiancé would I be if I didn’t?” 

Alec runs his hands over Magnus’ side, down to his ass, squeezing softly. 

Magnus hums and pulls him in for a harder kiss, crushing their lips together. Alec’s lips are bright red when he pulls back- and promptly sinks to his knees, hands trailing slower down Magnus’ body. His fingertips skate along Magnus’ thighs, settling there and pressing gently into his skin. Magnus gasps as Alec takes his length into his mouth in one smooth movement, taking as much as he can and wrapping his hand around the rest. Months of being with Magnus has taught him exactly what Magnus likes and he puts that knowledge to use now. 

Magnus groans, dropping his head back against the glass of the shower wall, one of his hands curling into Alec’s hair. 

One of Alec’s hands moves from his thigh, up over his hip, blunt nails digging in to leave red imprints that have Magnus gasping and twitching his hips. “Alec, please...” 

Alec pulls off, presses a kiss to the tip of Magnus’ cock. “Please what?” 

“Fuck me,” Magnus breathes as Alec mouths at his length, giving it kitten licks. “Been too long.” 

“Six days?” Alec responds, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

Magnus leverages him with a glare. “Seven since we fucked, at least nine since you’ve been inside me.” 

“You’re right, that’s much too long.” Magnus thinks he’s being a brat based on the amusement in his voice, but then he’s sucking a mark into Magnus’ hip and he can’t really complain. When Alec pulls off, he moves back. “Turn around.” 

Magnus has never moved faster in his life, pressing his hands to the glass and bending forward. Alec’s touch disappears and the water shuts off- neither of them was using it anyways- before Alec’s hands land on Magnus’ ass, gently tugging his cheeks apart. 

Magnus moans when he feels slick, wet heat against his hole, a prodding tongue glossing over it. The licks turn from teasing to insistent and when Alec slides a finger inside him, Magnus scrambles for anything to hold on to. He comes up empty and barely has time to remember that _oh, yes,_ this _is_ _why he_ _hates shower sex_ before Alec is fucking his tongue into Magnus’ hole alongside his finger and Magnus’ mind goes blank. 

Alec fingers him open using the lube they keep on the edge of the shower wall because while shower sex might not be Magnus’ first choice, he’s always prepared. He’s especially grateful for it now. 

Alec sucks a mark into the crease between Magnus’ ass and thigh, pressing his fingers into that sweet spot that makes Magnus writhe. 

“Hurry up and get in me.” 

“Ask nicely,” Alec says, using his freehand to reach around and stroke Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus groans, mostly out of annoyance, but it comes out too breathy to sound anything but desperate. “Fuck me now or I’ll tie you to the bed later and bring you to the edge again and again until you can’t think of anything but how much you need release. And then I’ll fuck you until I come and leave you on edge while I finger you and if you can’t come from that alone, you won’t get to come at all.” 

Alec whimpers against Magnus’ skin. “Is that supposed to be deterrent?” 

“Get inside me and I’ll give you as many orgasms as you can handle tonight. And you can tie me to the bed.” 

“Okay, okay.” Alec is practically panting as he stands and turns Magnus around. Magnus takes a moment to admire his future husband- naked, dripping wet, and fully erect- before Alec is slipping his hands under Magnus’ thighs. He lifts them up and pulls Magnus’ legs around his waist, holding him between his own body and the shower wall. He presses into Magnus and they both moan at the feeling. Magnus leans in to place a bruising kiss to Alec’s lips as he fills him. 

Magnus uses his grip on Alec’s shoulders, holding tight, to fuck himself onto Alec’s cock even as Alec thrusts into him. He lets his head fall back against the shower wall again when it becomes too much to remember how to kiss properly while enjoying the pleasure of Alec being inside of him. Alec takes the opportunity to press kisses to his neck and suck marks onto his collarbone until Magnus is coming with a groan, convulsing around Alec and dragging him over the edge as well. 

Alec sets Magnus down gently on his shaking legs and kisses him slowly. He kisses his way to Magnus’ ear to whisper, “I’m not forgetting your promise about tonight.” 

“Good,” Magnus responds, reaching around Alec to turn the water on again. They’ve made quite the mess after all. “I plan on celebrating you being done with school v _ery_ thoroughly.” 

Alec makes a noise like he's choking on air. “How am I supposed to concentrate on my exam now?” 

Magnus snorts as he scrubs their come from his skin before pouring conditioner into his hand. “I’m sure you’ll manage. Now look down so I can get your hair.” 

Alec ducks his head, letting Magnus scrub conditioner through it. “Hey Mags?” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“Thank you. For making me go to bed last night. I needed a break.” 

“I know you did.” 

Alec looks up and presses a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “I can’t wait to be your husband.” 

Magnus’ heart skips. He brushes back the damp hair curling over Alec’s forehead. “Nor can I my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed and that you're all staying safe and healthy and self-isolating if you're able to.


End file.
